Ases
by Lekkerding
Summary: A conquista de Arsulf nas mãos de uma guilda.
1. Chapter 1

Uma noite sem lua. O céu negro cobria a cidade... Uma bela luta; o mármore reluzente que recobria a cidade de Prontera era o farol de muitos viajantes incautos na noite escura. O breu do desespero chocava-se com o luxo branco.

Mesmo com toda a majestade, Prontera encontrava-se às escuras. Aquela batalha, o manto negro do firmamento vencia, cobrindo as ruas de medo. O aroma estranho denunciava; algo estava por vir.

Nos feudos, o burburinho aumentava noite adentro. Os donos dos castelos do Feudo das Valquírias eram os mais próximos ao Rei Tristan. Cabia a eles decidir o que fazer. Mas contra o quê? Ninguém sabia. Os membros das guildas só sabiam que algo funesto estava por vir. E nada mais.

Em Gondul, a atmosfera pesava. Todos estavam em alerta máximo. As luzes do suntuoso palácio permaneciam acesas, em vigília. Mas era possível notar uma das janelas na mais completa escuridão.

Quando o Reino de Rune-Midgard foi instituído, criaram-se as cidadelas, locais onde os líderes mais bravos poderiam desfrutar de um sem número de riquezas que se estendiam por alas intermináveis, cheias de tesouros. Cada um dos vilarejos de Midgard possuía uma cidadela mágica, destinada às batalhas dos ungidos pelos guerreiros-deuses nesta Terra. Aquele que vencesse as batalhas e conquistasse um dos castelos da cidadela, extraindo toda a força vital dos núcleos de Emperium, tornava-se senhor do tesouro e do palácio, desde que jurasse lealdade ao Reino e envidasse seus melhores esforços para manter o equilíbrio no continente. Em Prontera, capital oficial do Reino, existia o Feudo das Valquírias. Reza a lenda que a própria Brunhilde carregou as pedras que agora erguiam os cinco castelos que compunham a cidadela mágica: Skoegul, Kriemhild, Brynhildr, Hrist e... Gondul. E justamente, nesta noite tão minaz, que fazia os senhores iluminarem tudo que lhes era possível, o quarto dos tesouros de Gondul jazia no mais absoluto breu.

Na tapeçaria do quarto, poças negras e espessas se formavam. A origem era certa; o corpo que jazia sobre um grande baú de ouro, trajando veludo. Um arquimago, de cabelos brancos e longos, jazia ali, sem vida, tingindo o áureo de rubro. Mas... Aos pés de uma silhueta esguia, outra poça se formava. Grossas gotas pousavam no chão de madeira, perto da janela. Vinham das lâminas afiadas que repousavam nas mãos daquela sombra, sedentas por mais.

- Bom trabalho.

A madeira rangia, produzindo sons metálicos a cada passo do intruso. A capa vermelha dava uma cadência ímpar a seus movimentos. Eram firmes, mas graciosos... Como um rei, ou um senhor do feudo. Os olhos azuis eram grandes e luzidios, contrastando com os cabelos brancos e displicentes. A armadura trazia o brasão da cavalaria.

Devagar, aproximou-se da silhueta, que mais parecia uma estátua de sal na penumbra. Olhos nos olhos... A silhueta tinha cabelos igualmente brancos. Mais ainda; Longos, caídos nas vestes negras do mensageiro da morte, pareciam prateados. Por trás da longa cortina lunar, olhos negros e brilhantes, destacados da tez de jambo, não esboçavam reação alguma.

- Você deve se apresentar ao Conselho agora.

A assassina deu um passo à frente, maculando a poça de sangue que se formava ao seu redor. Uma bela mulher. Sinuosa, como uma cobra.

- Vocês partirão antes dos primeiros raios de sol.

- Entendido.

A mão do cavaleiro, pesada com as manoplas de aço, tocou o ombro nu da assassina, que se dirigia rapidamente para a porta do quarto.

- Nossas vidas e nossos destinos estão em jogo.

- Conosco, não há jogo. Apenas vitórias.

Dito isto, partiu. Sem um som, sem nada que denunciasse sua presença. Era sua especialidade; era sua vida.

O cavaleiro permaneceu na sala, olhando o arquimago morto. Em seu rosto, apenas desprezo. Cuspiu no rosto do bruxo, enquanto sorria e caminhava lentamente para a porta. No corredor, um guerreiro vinha esbaforido ao encontro do senhor do palácio.

- Meu lorde, a Cúpula solicita sua presença no salão.

- Eu já estava indo, Darius.

O guerreiro leva a mão esquerda ao peito, segurando seu rosário cravejado de pedras preciosas, enquanto faz uma reverência.

- Onde está Avra, Darius?

- Ela está com as irmãs, preparando os rituais.

- Diga a ela que quero vê-la antes da meia-noite.

- Mas os rituais não podem ser interrompidos!

- Por isso, eu disse "antes da meia-noite".

O cavaleiro retirou-se rapidamente, deixando o guerreiro desconcertado. Darius sabia que nenhum membro da guilda havia entrado em duelo durante o dia, e o líder, menos ainda. Mas havia sangue em suas vestes. E ele não conseguia compreender a origem daquilo.

Como todo bom templário, fez o sinal da cruz, oferecendo uma rápida prece à Rosa. E retirou-se depressa para as masmorras. Quando Avra Eran'eil era solicitada, o mais sábio a se fazer era trazê-la.


	2. Chapter 2

Os cânticos da guilda dos Sábios eram incompreensíveis. As palavras entoadas eram mais antigas que o próprio Yggdrasil. Mas mesmo que não se entenda o cântico, o som das palavras entoadas enchiam os corações daqueles que ouviam de medo.

Na porta principal do salão de ritos, Darius ouvia as canções entoadas. Ele não deveria estar ali; era sabido que maldições terríveis cairiam sobre quem interrompia o canto do Sábio. Especialmente aquele canto. Mas a lealdade ao Lorde e líder da guilda, além de senhor absoluto de Gondul, compelia o templário a cumprir seu dever.

Darius respirou fundo, colocando as mãos nas maçanetas. Eram argolas pesadas de bronze, surgindo nas bocas de gárgulas assustadoras. Acima delas, inscrições em línguas antigas. Darius não compreendia os idiomas antigos, mas sabia que o que aquelas palavras diziam deveria ser temido. Investiu contra os portões de carvalho e bronze. As dobradiças rangiam lentamente. O salão, que antes ecoava canções solenes, estava agora em completo silêncio.

Sábios não eram bons lutadores. Morreriam facilmente em qualquer combate físico. Mas sua força residia no conhecimento angariado por anos a fio, estudando em Juno. Eram necessários 50 anos para formar um Sábio iniciante. Ainda assim, havia algo neles: a partir do momento em que alcançavam grau, sua aparência mudava drasticamente. E pareciam nunca envelhecer.

Naquele salão, Darius contava os doze sábios de seu clã, cujo grau arcano era completo. Muitos ali tinham mais de 100 anos; suas feições, no entanto, eram tão joviais quanto às de um aprendiz. Suas vestes eram típicas da guilda: seda dourada, sapato de veludo. Todos, menos um.

A mulher presidindo a cerimônia. Suas vestes eram carmim, e seu cabelo era fogo vivo. Cuidadosamente penteado numa tiara de marfim. A décima terceira sábia estava de costas, ignorando completamente a presença do templário.

- Peço perdão pela interrupção, mas o Lorde convoca a Srta. Avra à sua presença.

A mulher de carmim olhou para Darius, de soslaio. Seus olhos verdes tinham o peso de mil adagas no peito de templário.

- Ele deu um motivo? – a voz dela, apesar de serena, tinha algo assustador. A mulher não mostrava o rosto. Apenas os olhos, cravados em Darius.

- Não, minha senhora. Ele parecia preocupado. A Cúpula está se reunindo.

A mulher voltou o rosto para Darius, completamente. Os olhos verdes estavam fixos no templário. Era uma mulher alva e altiva, com um sorriso enigmático no rosto. Ela agora galgava as escadas do altar e percorria o salão, com os olhos fixos em Darius, como se examinasse sua alma. Seus movimentos tinham uma cadência ímpar, como se cada olhar e gesto tivesse música.

Estacou à porta, olhando para o templário. Então, a mulher desviou o olhar e falou aos sábios, com uma voz terrivelmente gélida.

- Não percam tempo. Retomem os trabalhos. Voltarei assim que possível.

Darius fechou rapidamente a porta. Não tinha tempo a perder; o Lorde convocara a mulher, e ele devia apresentá-la. Mas ela se adiantava aos planos, enquanto corria pelos corredores.

Avra ia contrariada. A petulância do tão chamado Lorde tinha atingido o limite. Como ele pôde conceber interromper os rituais de clausura? O que ele pretendia com isso? Talvez ele simplesmente não consiga entender. O mundo havia mudado. Os tempos eram outros, e eles não eram mais as crianças treinando no galpão da guilda de Aprendizes.

Naquela época, o Lorde tinha um nome. Haadrim. E ela era apenas Avra. Suas famílias eram amigas; o pai de Avra possuía uma estalagem próxima à Cavalaria de Prontera, enquanto a mãe de Haadrim puxava a carroça de leite todas as manhãs, pela cidade. Avra sabia de sua mãe tanto quanto Haadrim sabia do pai. E ambos agüentaram com bravura as reprimendas dos pais, quando fizeram suas inscrições para a Guilda de Aprendizes. Dividiam suas aventuras diariamente, após intensos treinamentos.

Com o tempo, os dois seguiram os caminhos destinados. Haadrim era já espadachim, hábil com espadas. Era um dos mais rápidos da guilda. Avra, não. Detestava lutas, mas estudava muito. Com o tempo, descobriu sua vocação na Guilda dos Magos. Passava dias lendo papiros raros, aprendendo os segredos de Midgard. E sentia um carinho especial pelos papiros do último andar da Torre de Geffen. O mestre dizia que ela jamais deveria conhecer aqueles segredos; as palavras das Sombras de Hel não eram para jovens magos.

Avra, teimosa, concentrava seus estudos naquela sala, às escondidas. Quanto mais lia, mais fascinada ficava. Sabia, porém, que não deveria dizer nada a ninguém.

Disse a Haadrim, quando o rapaz foi finalmente sagrado Cavaleiro. Ela já era sábia. A menina bruta de olhos negros não mais existia. Seu rosto era agora alvo, e seus longos cabelos negros eram vermelhos como fogo. Os olhos, antes negros, agora eram verdes. Era uma das Sábias da Ordem e Hel.

A Ordem de Hel era temida em Midgard. Eram os únicos a falar o idioma dos deuses. As lendas falavam de heilians que viajavam do Valhalla até Nifflheim, e falavam pessoalmente com Odin. E que conheciam todos os segredos lacrados a sete chaves pelos deuses.

Parte disso era verdade. Mas Avra nunca tinha ido ao Valhalla. Ainda assim, por onde passava, era respeitada. E as pessoas escondiam os olhos dela, com medo de que ela lhes lesse, ou lançasse maldições.

Haadrim, quando soube quem ela era, nunca mais olhou em seus olhos.

As coisas mudaram quando ela decidiu falar. E mudariam novamente... Se tudo corresse como esperava.


	3. Chapter 3

O Salão do Conselho tinha portões de carvalho negro, com entalhes dos rostos dos deuses e guerreiros que protegiam aquela terra. Quem segurava as maçanetas de ouro maciço era Brunhilde, a Valquíria lendária.

Avra dava pouca importância a tais manifestações. Mortais glorificavam os habitantes do Valhalla, porém pouco faziam para honrá-los. Isso provocava nojo em Avra; as festas e cânticos populares aos deuses eram poeira ao vento. Apenas sombras.

- Senhora, permita que eu... – Darius, como todo bom templário, tencionava seguir os protocolos. As regras dos homens eram necessárias, para que o caos não se estabelecesse e provocasse a ira de Odin.

Avra mediu Darius, de soslaio. Seus olhos claros pareciam congelar tudo ao redor... Incluindo o sangue do cavaleiro da Rosa.

Avra pousou a mão direita na maçaneta e empurrou a porta, encontrando a cúpula da guilda reunida na Sala do Tesouro. Algo estava errado.

- Estávamos iniciando a clausura de Geffenia. É bom que o mundo esteja acabando, para justificar tal interrupção.

A voz de Avra saía firme e seca, enquanto percorria a sala. Doze eram as cadeiras do Conselho da guilda; cinco daquelas cadeiras estavam vazias. As cadeiras mais perigosas que Midgard já havia visto. Todas as guildas tinham guerreiros exímios em suas artes; alguns, reconhecidos pelos próprios deuses.

Mas os cinco membros ausentes não eram dignos de glória, ou valor. Eles eram outra coisa. E temor era tudo que se devia a eles. Haadrim sempre usava Os Cinco como trunfo, quando queria algo de outro feudo. E Avra ainda não sabia o que mantinha a lealdade deles à guilda.

Eram mercenários. E mercenários nada devem a ninguém. Possuem a essência do vento, e vivem de acordo com sua vontade.

A Ordem dos Hassassin era desejada por todo Aprendiz. Quem não queria viver a liberdade, em seu sentido mais puro? Quem não queria descobrir os segredos das armas e conhecer todos os estilos de lutas dos mundos? Para os jovens, a vida dos mercenários era cheia de encanto.

Nada que um pouco de conhecimento não desfizesse. Poucos eram os que sobreviviam aos anos de treinamento no deserto. A liberdade dos Hassassin tinha um preço alto, a ser pago com muito sangue daquele que aspirava conhecer as feridas do vento e ser senhor da morte.

Os Cinco não eram apenas conhecedores dos segredos de sua Ordem. Era dito que o grupo havia viajado por todos os mundos conhecidos, aperfeiçoando suas artes até se tornarem Mestres, e parte do Conselho da Ordem. Guerreiros deste porte não se juntavam aos clãs de Midgard. Não sem um preço alto.

Avra não sabia como Haadrim mantinha Os Cinco tão perto. Por vezes, eles pareciam leais. Mas as aparências enganam. Avra era prova viva disso.

- Chamei antes da meia-noite. Acho que posso ser poupado do sermão. – a voz jocosa de Haadrim interrompeu os pensamentos da sábia. Seus olhos fixaram a face do cavaleiro, que desfez o sorriso num instante.

Os olhos de Avra não estavam mais verdes. Eram poças negras como a noite sem estrelas que cobria Prontera.

- Só os tolos tratam com tanta leviandade o que sabem ser maior que eles – a voz de Avra tinha um tom sombrio. Não era natural. Como se ela não estivesse mais ali, e outra coisa tomado seu lugar. – Dê sua razão agora, cavaleiro, ou para sempre se arrependa na Casa de Hel.

Haadrim buscava salvação nos conselheiros presentes, sem sucesso. Todos estavam encolhidos em suas cadeiras.

- Eles partiram! – a firmeza na voz não escondia o terror de Haadrim. – O ciclo tem início. A Cúpula precisa se reunir.

Os olhos de Avra ainda eram poças negras.

- Onde está o mago?

- No Valhalla – Haadrim se recompunha rápido, caminhando para seu trono. – Que os deuses cuidem de sua alma imortal.

Brumas negras desciam dos olhos de Avra, devolvendo o brilho das esmeraldas à sua face. O terror dominava a sala. Só os deuses entendiam os planos de Avra, Haadrim e Os Cinco. Mas o que se ouvia ali... Era assassinato.

A sábia fixou seus olhos no caçador, sentado displicentemente em sua cadeira. As tranças típicas de Payon cobriam sua face. O braço torneado estava apoiado no joelho. Por um instante, os olhos azuis dele pousaram nos dela. Seu arco descansava na mesa. Faltava algo. Justamente o que ela não podia controlar.


End file.
